trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Neon Ninja
The Neon Ninja is a Melee fighter in Trove. This class is considered to be a stealthy ninja from the technological world of the Neon City. Crafting Abilities generate 1 throwing star per enemy hit (up to 3). Basic Attacking while in Stealth Mode throws all your stars, with damage scaling based on how many stars you had. Deals double critical damage with 3 stars. 1 Star = 250% PD 2 Stars = 450% PD 3 Stars = 750% PD |detail1 = Capable of damaging blocks. }} are replaced with a massive buzzsaw that pierces enemies and applies root. 1 Stack = 250% PD 2 Stacks = 450% PD 3 Stacks = 950% PD. |detail1 = Crit Dmg At 3 Stacks = (Crit Dmg x 2.5) + 100 }} hurl damaging energy swords which pierce through enemies and refreshes the root effect of . |detail1 = Successful hits whilst Final Technique is active do not accrue Shining Star shuriken. |detail2 = Using Shadow flip will end Final techinque. |detail3 = Can destroy blocks. }} Stat gain per level Tactics 'Solo Play' * Beware of fighting too many enemies at once as the Neon Ninja does not have high health and can be taken down very easily by a crowd of enemies. * Stasis Blade can cause enemies to have a difficult time reaching you, making it a great choice to snare as many enemies as possible consistently. * After acquiring your Class gem, Neon Ninja is able to snare a large amount of enemies at range, making the Stasis blade less relevant. It is often best to focus on dueling one enemy before you to charge up your Hacksaw, then unleashing it on anyone at range. Repeating this enough allows other enemies to remain snared. 'Teamplay' * Make generous use of Stasis Blade, the root will let Knights back up to heal, Dracolytes attack from their max range without risk of enemy attacks and Gunslingers/Fae Tricksters attack static enemys without risk of missing projectiles *Neon Ninja has a bad health growth stat, Healers such as Candy Barbarian or Boomeranger can get you back into the fight. General Tips *If you get pushed back by an enemy, use Stasis Blade to get back into the fight, possibly hitting any melee enemy that is chasing you. *If you are chased make a turn and do a flip to gain distance on enemies. *Use your Stealth Mode as an escape tool to regenerate a few bits of your health then to retaliate with attacks or shuriken. *Stealth Modes decoy allows you to get behind your opponent to land a few attacks then stealth again to fire shurikens. *Neon Ninja's can't last long in fights. Use Stealth Mode to throw some ranged projectiles or to fool your enemy then to retaliate. **Using Stasis Blade to dodge or Shift to jump forward can also help. ***However, Stasis Blade costs a reasonable amount of energy so it is not recommended to use it for dodging when you have little Energy Regen. *If you use your Stasis Blade on a rooted enemy, it refreshes the duration instead of adding more root time. Try to wait for 2 seconds before using another Stasis Blade to keep your energy up and to keep them stuck there for longer. *Attacking balls created by the Fun Factory will charge up Shining Star, making this a good way to engage a boss fight. Skill Usage *A common combo that many experienced Neon Ninjas use is to fire off Stasis Blade then use their ult to land off attacks to refresh the stun, thus locking them for 7 seconds if these attacks hit, then landing another Stasis Blade to keep them locked. *Use your root on enemies to keep them still, this can prevent enemies from getting into range to deal damage to allies and yourself. *As a Neon Ninja, take down the scary enemies in the back by sneaking through with Stealth Mode then Statis Blading them and land some attacks to finish them. *If you have a Candy Barbarian with you, it is best to synchronize your ult with his since the Rage Candy allows the Neon Ninja to fire more projectiles from his Final Technique to allow maximum use of the Bonuses from the ult. *Stealth Mode can get you out of clean situations but it may draw enemy aggro from the decoy, so don't always guarantee for your stealth mode to escape you. *With enough energy regeneration, repeatedly using Shadow Flip while moving backwards can be faster than mounts. 'Beware of:' * Ranged enemies - Stasis Blade tactic will leave you open to attacks. * Smashing Attacks - Some enemies tend to do charged attacks that damage you way more than a normal one. Being too far of them (like after using stasis blade) or re-appearing after stealth mode is over can trigger their AI to do so. Either jump or evade (default Shift key) to avoid the massive damage income. * Teleporting bosses - Stasis Blade root is less effective. * Small dungeons with lots of traps - These are the worst. You dont have the room to dash around and combo effectively, so you will just end up running into traps and being killed. (However, if you carry bombs, you can blow up the traps, unless lava is your problem.) * Fire Buff Bosses - Simple. The moment you attack the boss, it shuts down your health regen and starts burning you to death. You can't fight bosses like this for more than about 10 seconds due to the high fire damage and your low health as a Neon Ninja. Combine this with a small dungeons and You cant do anything. Costumes Video Gallery 4a94cbc34ebe1b54527c807e595dbc36434.jpg Neon_Ninja.png ninja.jpg Trivia *Neon Ninjas dance reference is "Drop it like its hot" by Snoop Dogg. Category:Classes Category:Melee Category:Melee User Category:Neon City